Documents are generally understood as anything that may be preserved or represented in order to serve as a record for some objective. Different fields of use for documents include academic use, government use, commercial use, personal use, and public use, for example. A document used within a specific field of use may have a specific formatting standard and purpose depending upon the specific field.
To facilitate use of documents, those who prepare documents may prepare and present the information to an intended viewer in a customized manner so that the intended viewer may efficiently and effectively review the information. An intended viewer may more readily understand complex and unstructured information if the information is customized according to the needs of the intended viewer.
Although documents have traditionally been paper-based, modern electronic means allow for the storage and transfer of electronic documents. These modern electronic means include personal digital assistants (“PDA”), personal computers, audio players, and video players, for example. Although the medium for documents has changed, those who prepare documents still seek to effectively and efficiently communicate the information contained within the documents to intended viewers.